“Contamination”, as defined herein, means the unintentional introduction of undesirable and potentially damaging materials onto a textile surface, specifically including contaminants such as human or animal waste, food spills, and vomit. “Textile”, as used herein, refers to fibrous materials, including, without limitation, floor coverings such as carpet, area rugs, mats, and the like; upholstery and pet bed fabrics; interior fabrics, such as wall covering fabrics, bed covers, and mattress covers; and apparel fabrics, such as sportswear and undergarments. “Carpet”, as used herein, refers to a textile floor covering having a plurality of pile fibers and a backing surface, and specifically includes broadloom carpeting, area rugs, and mats.
People tasked with maintaining carpet in commercial and/or residential settings have often experienced problems with removal of odors associated with organic contamination. Such contamination may occur, for example, when food or drink is spilled onto a carpet surface. Contamination also occurs if an individual or pet vomits on the carpet. Yet a third source of contamination is from human or animal urine, as may occur in homes with indoor pets or in health care or nursing facilities that care for patients suffering from incontinence.
In situations such as those described above, the contamination reaches the carpet surface and either remains on the surface or is absorbed by the pile fibers. The contaminant, which may or may not have foul odors inherent in the contaminant, will begin to decompose over time, if not removed. The decomposition process, in most instances, generates odor molecules as the organic contaminant breaks down. Clearly, this odor generation is problematic for maintaining an odor-free environment having a healthy indoor air quality. Urine odors, for example, are particularly difficult to mask or neutralize.
There are several approaches used by those tasked with maintaining clean-appearing carpet. One approach is to clean the affected area with water and/or detergent. Another approach is to clean the affected area and then apply a fragrance-carrying compound to the surface or the air to mask the odor. These approaches have not been wholly sufficient or successful.
One reason that these approaches fail is that the cleaning technique is ineffective at removing the contaminant. Because the cleaning technique is ineffective at removing all of the contaminant, some source material remains in the carpet. As this source material decomposes, odor molecules emanate from the source, resulting in an undesirable situation for those in proximity to the contamination. Furthermore, the cleaning process leaves a residual amount of cleaning compositions in the carpet. Conventional wisdom holds that any remaining detergent or surfactant left in the carpet pile will “attract” dirt, resulting in a dirty or dingy-looking appearance over time.
A second reason that these approaches fail is because, rather than eliminating odors, they only mask the odors with fragrance. When an individual has completed his cleaning efforts, he may choose to use a scented powder or spray to restore the fresh scent of the carpet. Fragrances associated with scented powders or sprays provide temporary pleasant smells to the room in which they are used, but the malodors are again noticeable when the fragrance disperses. One common and widely recognized problem with scented powders or sprays is that their high fragrance or perfume content may aggravate the allergies of some users. Perfumes can also adversely affect indoor air quality. Therefore, the use of a perfume or fragrance alone to provide a freshening impression does not solve the odor problem, and add to problems for sensitive users who are exposed to ingredients in the product that are likely to cause an allergic reaction.
Finally, using hot water or steam extraction to clean the carpet raises several issues. One issue is the availability, efficiency, and expense of the cleaning equipment. In some instances, individuals turn to professional cleaning services to perform this type of carpet maintenance. Another issue is the amount of water that is in contact with the carpet and how long it takes to dry. Water can seep through the carpet pile and into the carpet padding and/or sub-flooring, which then becomes susceptible to damage from mildew. Deterioration of the padding and sub-flooring can also be an issue. Hot water or steam extraction also leaves residual amounts of detergent or surfactant in the carpet pile, leading to problems that have been previously discussed.
The present disclosure addresses the shortcomings of the previous approaches. The present composition provides a cleaning composition that allows the contaminant to be removed before it breaks down and generates odor. The residual amount of composition that remains after cleaning is useful in preventing deterioration of future contaminants that contact the carpet and in aiding removal of future contaminants.